RIVALS
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: There's a girl challenging Yuki for Shuichi's love, will he accept it though he know who's in Shuichi's heart? YukiShu r&r [an amateur writing of mine...will be improvised later]
1. Bump

** -RIVALS-**

**(By the way this story is inspired by the story of KILLMARA "Jealously" I recommend you that story. It's really nice. It's kinda like this but I think her story is more interesting. Check mine and her out:D)**

**Disclaimer: I Forgot to write this on my first fanfic: I don't own Gravitation and if I…that would be great!hehehe…sighs**

**Chapter One: Bump**

"Yuki…I'm tired. Can we go home now?" Shuichi spoke softly.

Yuki moved his eyes and looked at him. "It's your fault. You always run when it's not needed."

"Well…maybe…" He softly spoke again.

While walking, Shuichi's eyes were closed. He doesn't care if he bumps someone or something because he know that Yuki was there for him. Until…later…

"Oww! That hurt!" A girl shouted who was sitting on the floor.

"Huh? Who's that?" Shuichi spoke as he open his eyes and tilt his head.

He saw the girl whom he bumped and apologized.

"Sorry 'bout that , miss." Shuichi said reaching a hand to her.

Their faces were about two inches far from each other. The girl blushed and panicked. She bumped Shuichi's head unintentionally and fell unconscious.

"He---hey! What's wrong? Hey miss! Wake up!" Shuichi shouted, worrying while holding his forehead which the girl bumped.

"Shuichi…there's no point waking her up." Yuki said.

"So…what are we going to do? Ah---hah! Why don't we bring her to our apartment first. Then when she wakes up…let's just ask her address."

"Sighs…Well guess there's no other way." Yuki said.

Shuichi was the one who carried the girl into the car and into the house. He laid her on the couch and watch over her.

**After three hours…**

"Hey brat! How long are you going to look after her!" Yuki growled, jealous.

"Sshh! Yuki…be quiet. Look at her, she's as cute as a baby when sleeping." Shuichi whispered.

Yuki growled again and slammed the door after entering the room. Shuichi ran after him but it was too late. Sighs…"What's with him? Well…I guessI just have to sleep here." Shuichi went back to where the girl is and sat. Until, he fell asleep.

**The next day…(Note: The girl was hungry that day so she overslept for hours)**

The girl slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms sideward. She accidentally pushed Shuichi's face who was sleeping beside her.(Take note: Shuichi was sleeping with his head down on the edge of the couch/not actually beside her, beside her face)

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She spoke while helping Shuichi stand up.

Yuki heard that thud and stood up from bed. He opened the door to check what it is. He saw Shuichi and the girl talking.

"I'm really really sorry." She said again, bowing three times.

Shuichi held her shoulders and spoke. "Umm…you know it's really ok and besides I'm not hurt. How about you, are you hurt somewhere?"

"N…n---no. But thanks for asking." She(blushing) replied and hugged Shuichi(also blushing) "You're such a good guy."

Yuki saw that and was surprised. He walked towards them and coughed to get the attention. They immediately steeped back from each other and looked at Yuki.

"U…uhh, Yuki! Hi! You're awake." Shuichi spoke nervously while the girl was speechless and still blushing.

Yuki walked near Shuichi and put his (Shuichi) arm around his shoulder to show the girl something.

"Ummm…well…nice meeting you two and thanks for everything! By the way my name is Ichigo…Asakura Ichigo (just made it up that's all)" She said shaking her hand with Shuichi's. Her eyes and Yuki's hit each other as she held Shu's hand. She bowed her head and immediately went out.

Shuichi went towards the window to check her. "Wow! Why is she in a hurry? Did we do something?

"Well…I think we will." Yuki spoke as he put his hands around Shu's neck and kissed him. Shichi noticed that Yuki was overdoing it so he reacted.

"Yu..yuki enough---STOP! I have work today."

"Hmm…Ok let's just continue it later." Yuki moved away and went to his work room.

"Oh shit! I'm too late!" Shuichi shouted while changing clothes. ( Of course he took a bath)

**In the studio…**

"Grrr! Where is he? That brat! We're waiting here for three hours! When he arrives, I'm sure…I am going to blow him with my gun!" K shouted with blazing eyes.

Shuichi heard it and cringed so he decided to just go back home but unfortunately K saw him. He dragged Shu into the studio and threw him on the stage. Shuichi' head was bleeding. All throughout the day, the gun was directed to him.

K walked near Shuichi and tapped his shoulders. Shuichi shrieked.

"Good Job! Now it's time for dismissal!" K shouted as he tap Shu's shoulder.

When Shuichi was going out the studio, Ichigo surprised him.

"Yay!...Oh! It's you. Are you ok now?" Shuichi asked.

"You're a nice guy! You always ask my condition…that's what I like form you." She answered (blushing) putting her hands around Shu's.

"Wa…wait! You know…I already have a bo…" Ichigo cut his words and spoke, "STOP! A…a---ahh...I mean I already know about that. When I came home in my house I immediately searched things about you and of course…I saw and read about it."

"So…is it clear to you now? Umm…I mean---nevermind."

"But…this will not be the end of my dreams!" Ichigo said full of determination.

"Your dreams?" Shu asked, confused.

Ichigo held his both hands and confessed about her feelings. Shuichi was blushing and speechless that time. He can't do anything but hug her. He hugged Ichigo and told her that he's faithful to Yuki. He also said that he will never leave Yuki no matter what.

"But…whatever you say…I will not go down that easy. I will do whatever it takes to win. Hehehehe!" She said laughing crazily but not much. Shuichi didn't understand her attitude.

**NOTE: In this story you will see how Yuki really loves Shuichi like Ichigo, his rival**, **makes her own challenge with him. Pls. give me reviews! I will update when…I don't know. Pls. read! Love yah GUYS:D**


	2. Challenge Invitation

**Disclaimer: Sorry if this chapter took sooooooo long for me to finish! I'm very very sorry! It's just hard for me to think these days. But I hope you'll like chapter two! Ummm…by the way … means pause. **

**Chapter two: Challenge Invitation**

Ding Dong! "Here's the mail!" The postman shouted as he put the letters on the floor outside Yuki's apartment.

Yuki then went out of his workroom to get them. He checked each letter and found an unusual letter. He opened it and read.

**The Letter…**

**Hi Eiri Yuki! I know you know me because I'm Shuichi's new friend. I just want to invite you to a challenge. What challenge? It's all about Shuichi. You know to be honest with you I really love your "boyfriend". Even though it's hard to tell that he really loves you and unfortunately not me, I still want to get him from you so please accept my challenge. **

**Signing off -Ichigo-**

After reading the funny letter (for Yuki), he laughed a little and spoke. "What was she thinking? That I will accept a challenge just like that? She's so immature. And just for Shuichi's love? Give me a break."

Yuki didn't know that Ichigo was observing him from the other building. She was using a telescope to be able to see Yuki's reaction about the letter. So when she saw that Yuki was laughing, she was insulted and began planning for her first move.

She again waited for Shuichi outside the recording studio. She surprised Shuichi again and invited him to walk and eat outside.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but I promised Yuki that I will go home early for dinner. Maybe next time…I promise." Shuichi spoke.

"Is that it? Why…can't you cancel it just for today…for me?" Ichigo asked, pleading.

Shuichi can't think of a way how to please Ichigo so he just decided to invite her to their apartment and there they could eat dinner together.

"Oh that's great! That's really really great!" Ichigo shouted joyfully, thinking that she could start her challenge there with Yuki.

The two walked together to the apartment. When Shuichi was going to open the door through his duplicated keys, Ichigo knocked.

"But I have keys. You don't have to knock." Shuichi said looking at Ichigo.

"No let Yuki open the door for us." She replied smiling at Shuichi.

Yuki heard the knock and opened the door. He was expecting that Shuichi will jump towards him and hug him but he just saw him(Shuichi) and Ichigo laughing.

"Ah Yuki! Ichigo will eat dinner here with us. I hope it's ok with you." Shu said.

Yuki looked at Ichigo first before answering. "Sure…it's ok"

While eating Shuichi and Ichigo talked about some funny things but Yuki was just silent. The two were both laughing until…Ichigo choked and can't breathe. Shuichi was worried about her so he panicked.

"Yuki help me! What am I going to do?" Shuichi asked as he ran towards the kitchen.

Yuki on the other hand don't have any care about Ichigo.

"Yuki can't you even help me? Don't you even care? How dare you!" Shuichi shouted angrily before giving Ichigo some water.

Ichigo drank the water immediately. "At last!...it was gone. Thanks Shuichi." She said breathing hard.

"Are you ok right now?" Shu asked.

"Yes! I'm sure of it. I can't believe you worry too much. You almost panicked." Ichigo said, beginning to laugh.

"Because you're my friend…that's why I worried that much." He replied with his head down.

Ichigo hugged him even in front of Yuki. When Yuki saw it, he was irritated so he spoke.

"Hey! I hope you're finished eating. You can go home now."

"Ah…yeah! I'm done. Ok Shuichi tomorrow again…See yah!" Ichigo said and ran outside.

"That girl…she's really challenging me. What does she mean tomorrow? Do they always have an appointment?" Yuki whispered to himself.

""No wait! Ichigo!" Shu shouted but he was too late because Ichigo was already out.

"Yuki! Why did you do that? She just recovered from a choke and she's my friend. Why do you want her to go home immediately?"

"Oh so you care for her that badly! Go on follow her!" Yuki growled and kicked Shuichi out of the apartment.

"That Yuki…How could he do this to me. He's really mean." Shuichi whispered to himself.

It was raining hard that time and Shuichi didn't notice it because of arguing with Yuki. While walking on the hallway and thinking that he will just sleep at Hiro's place, he saw Ichigo on a corner. Wet and shivering. He immediately went towards her and asked what happened.

"Ichigo what happened to you? Why are you all wet?" He asked as he put his jacket on Ichigo and cover it to her.

"The rain poured when I was on the bus stop and then when the bus came, I noticed that my wallet is not here with me so I went back running to your apartment." She said while still shivering.

"Ok…enough. Where is your house? I'll just bring you there." Shuichi said while helping her stood up.

"I…I---I can't…I feel…I feel…" Ichigo said unable to finish her words.

She fell unconscious again and Shuichi don't know where to bring her so he decided to find something in her pocket.

After a few minutes, Shuichi found a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Ah hah! Maybe this is where she lives." Shuichi thought and carried Ichigo on his back. He waited for a cab and leaded it to the address written on the paper.

When they arrived at a small apartment, Shuichi carried Ichigo into it and laid her on bed. She was all wet so Shuichi don't have any choice but to change her clothes by himself. (Wow! I can't even imagine…I wonder how he did it!) After Shuichi changed her clothes, he put a blanket on top of her and decided to stay there. (He slept on the couch)

**The next day…**

Shuichi woke up at seven. While walking towards Ichigo, he noticed that she was sweating and breathing hard. He held Ichigo's forehead and found out that she is burning with fever.

"Oh no! She has a fever." Shuichi thought worriedly.

He ran outside and headed to a drugstore. He bought some medicine and food from another store. He went back to Ichigo's apartment and get some water for her to drink the medicine.

"Hey…Ichigo drink this." He whispered while helping Ichigo stood up. (not completely)

He gave Ichigo the medicine and water. After swallowing the remedy which Shuichi gave, she went back to bed.

"Are…you the one who changed my clothes?" Ichigo asked.

When Shuichi heard it, he blushed.

"Ummm….yeah but don't worry I wasn't looking that much." He replied. (Wow! That much huh?)

"No…it's fine. You just did the right thing. Thanks…" She spoke.

Shuichi didn't say anything after that. Until after a few minutes, Ichigo spoke again.

"Ah! I know you have work today. It's ok if you leave me for awhile. I can handle myself. You can go now." Ichigo said.

"No. It's ok. I'll just be absent. I can't just leave you here. Don't worry I'll take care of those things when you're already well." He replied.

"But they might worry…"

"No…besides I still have an argument with Yuki. He won't care even if I am not around."

**After two days…**

"That stupid brat! Where is he? He should be back by now!" Yuki said in his mind walking side by side repeatedly.

"Maybe I'll just visit him on the studio." He thought.

**On the studio…**

Yuki barged in the studio and shouted Shuichi's name. K, Hiro and the others was astounded by him.

"Where is he?...Answer me!" Yuki shouted at them.

"Hey calm down. Are you looking for Shuichi?" Sakano asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuki replied angrily.

"He's been absent here for two days. We just thought he might be sick. Why did something happen again?" K spoke.

"I'm not sure." Yuki replied.

"Maybe it's because you had a fight again. Am I right?" Hiro spoke.

After hearing it, Yuki glared at him. He was indeed angry.

After a few seconds, Yuki's phone rang. It was Shuichi.

"Yuki! Are you still mad?" Shuichi started.

Yuki went out of the studio before answering.

"Where are you!" Yuki shouted at the phone.

"I…I'm here at Ichigo's house. Don't worry I'll be coming back on our apartment today and…" The line went dead.

"Oh shit! Battery empty? Yuki might get mad again. I should go home immediately." He thought.

"What! Why did he put the phone down? That brat! Why is he there at that Ichigo's house?" Yuki thought as he went to his car and headed it back to their apartment.

**Back to Ichigo's house…**

"Ummm….Ichigo I think you're better now and Yuki is already worrying about me." Shuichi said.

"Are you saying that you're going back to that apartment? Isn't it that you're not finished with your fight with him?" Ichigo asked.

"I think it's over. Sorry if I can't stay here any longer. Don't worry we can go out sometime. I know I promised you that. Ok…I'll go now." Shuichi said before going out.

But before opening the door, Ichigo grabbed his left hand.

"Huh? Is there any problem?" Shu asked.

Ichigo went near him and went nearer his face.

"What are you going to do?" He asked nervously.

But Ichigo continuously went nearer his face until her lips touched Shuichi's cheek.

"See? I'm not going to kiss you on the lips. I know that you might think something from me but don't worry. I'm not that kind of person. That was just a token of my thanks." She explained and let Shuichi's hand go.

"No! I was just surprised. Ok bye now! Take care of yourself!" Shu said while running away from the apartment.

**At their apartment…**

Shuichi was nervous about Yuki's reaction when he comes back. So when he slowly opened the door through his keys, his heart began beating so fast. But the thing he was expecting was totally different from what Yuki did.

Yuki welcomed him with a hug and whispered.

"Shuichi…I missed you."

Shuichi was touched by that so he hugged Yuki tightly.

"Yuki…I thought you're going to say foul words to me. Did you really miss me?" He asked.

"Why would I say something which I don't want to say? Don't you believe me?"

"Is not it. It's just unusual but I love when you say those kind of things."

After letting Shuichi spoke, he kissed him on the lips. While their lips were attached, Shuichi moves backward until…he hit the door.

**From another building…**

"Damn it! He's getting the attention of Shuichi again. I think he has accepted my challenge." Ichigo thought after seeing the two kissing through her telescope.

**I know chapter two is not that interesting but I'll make sure in the next chapters to come… it will be great. Well I'm not assuring it too much. Just a note…the next chapter(Yuki's behavior will totally be different) It's a bit funny…I think for me…just read….I'll promise you a good and funny story! A little bit more romantic. Thank you readers!luv yah:D**


	3. It alL turned to CHAOS!

**Disclaimer: I know this chapter took so long… again and my mind still doesn't work instantly. Damn it! I don't know what's happening to me…well here's chapter 3………I THINK IT TURNED RIGHT NOW…OK BEGIN READING! Good Luck but don't break a leg//hehehe…lol/**

**Chapter Three: It all turned to CHAOS!**

"Shuichi!" Hiro shouted as he walks toward Shuichi and placed his head on his lap.

The others came closer to check Shuichi's condition. /Shuichi fell while singing/

"What is it again?" Suguru spoke with an irritating voice.

"He's burning with fever…I think?" K answered pretending he wasn't sure.

"Let's bring him to the hospital." Sakano suggested as he stood up and pick his phone from his pocket.

Shuichi then…suddenly grabbed his hand and spoke. "No….You don't need to bring me in the hospital. I just want to go home."

"Ok no need to worry. I'll bring you home." Hiro spoke.

"Thanks…" Shuichi replied.

Hiro carried Shuichi on his back, went towards his motorcycle and headed to Yuki's /and Shuichi's/ apartment.

**After a few minutes or I think seconds….**

The doorbell rang.

Yuki opened the door and saw Hiro carrying Shuichi.

"Shuichi's sick take care of him." Hiro commanded and gave Shuichi on Yuki's arms.

While walking (with Shuichi on his arms) Yuki's eyes were closed.

Sighs…"This brat is really a pain in the ass!" Yuki thought.

Then suddenly Shuichi's head bumped on the wall and fell. His head created a big red ball. (He doesn't have the energy react on that pain.)

"Uhhh……….." Yuki sounded while looking at Shuichi lying on the floor. It was a minute before he takes action to the situation.

He kneeled down and carried Shuichi again to their bedroom. He laid Shuichi on bed and left him for awhile.

After closing the door, "Wow…that was nice." Yuki thought.

**:D It's me again…sorry for the sucked intro…**

**The next day…**

Shuichi sluggishly opened his eyes and tried to move. "Owww…my head hurts." He said softly.

"Because you bu…..Uh… nothing. By the way are you hungry?" Yuki asked him smiling.

"Damn it why am I like this…it's not my usual way." He said in his mind.

"Yeah…I'm hungry." He replied smiling too.

Yuki went down to make some food. While cooking, the doorbell rang. He went to the door and opened it. It was Ichigo.

"What are you doing here? You'r……..he…hey!" Ichigo pushed Yuki and forcedly went inside. She ran upstairs and went inside the bedroom. Yuki tried to stop her but unfortunately the food he is cooking is already spilling from the pan.

"K'so! That girl…" Yuki growled as he fix and clean the wasted food. He made another one again before going upstairs.

**Inside the room….**

"Huh! Shuichi?" Ichigo shouted and went beside him.

Shuichi heard her voice and opened his eyes. "Ichigo….glad you're here."

"Is…it because of me that's why you're sick?" She said in a muttering voice and nearly crying.

"Of course not. You never did something wrong."

"Umm…can I stay here?"

"Sure…"

Yuki heard what they talked about and knocked the door before entering.

"Shuichi here's your food."

Then Shuichi replied him with a smile.

Before Yuki was able to bring the food near Shuichi, Ichigo grabbed it. She was trying to get it from Yuki's hands.

"What are you trying to do?...give it up!" Yuki whispered to her.

"No…I won't. You are the one who should give up." She whispered back.

They were both pulling the tray from each other.

Shuichi was waiting for the food that time until he noticed that the two were already arguing.

"Uhhh…hey are you guys alright?" Shuichi spoke and glanced at them.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" They both answered at the same time.

After answering they glared at each other and made a spark on their eyes. (Close Fight!)

Five minutes have already passed and Yuki and Ichigo were still arguing about…who will feed Shuichi. (How childish….)

"C'mon give it up!" Ichigo insisted pulling the food stronger.

"Oh yeah?...I made this food so I should be the one to feed him with this."

"No! Give me this!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Think I'm goin' to give you this just like that?"

The pulling grew stronger and stronger until it slipped away from their hands and soared towards Shuichi's face. The food was still warm that time and it was scorching Shuichi's pale face. Not that much but still painful…

Yuki abruptly get a towel to wipe out the food from his lover….again Ichigo tried to yank it from him. Their condition lately occurred again.

While having duel with the towel, the doorbell rang. Though the two heard it they didn't bother opening it. Shuichi also heard it but he can't use his body for it.

The person who was on the other side of the door was Hiro. He was hoping that someone will even dare trying to open the door for him.

After waiting for more than five minutes, he tried to open the door for himself. Great it was left unlock! He was lucky….

"Hmmm…..Why is there like no one here?" He thought.

After some circumstances….he heard two people arguing. It was a girl and a guy. He knew that the guy was Yuki but he can't determine the person he was fighting with. Because of curiosity, he went up. He investigated where the sounds are coming from. He found out that it was in the bedroom. He went near it and eavesdropped before entering. He opened the door slowly and looked at the surroundings. He saw Yuki and a girl (I think Shuichi hasn't introduced her yet to him) and saw Shuichi lying on the bed with a food on top of his face.

Hiro passed through the two who was concentrating about the towel (What is with that towel anyway?) He went beside Shuichi and whispered. "Hey…Shuichi what's the commotion here all about?" While wiping the food out of Shuichi's face. It was relief for him because that food was stuck on his face for almost twenty minutes. (Poor….Shuichi)

"Are you feelin' fine right now?...Uhh…by the way I brought you some noodles and herbal tea. I bought it for you. I think this one's effective." He spoke smiling at Shuichi.

"Thank…glad you brought food…I'm hungry. I haven't eaten yet since this morning. I don't know also what's happening between those two." He answered softly.

Hiro fed Shuichi on the bed. At that time the two who were arguing lately are now staring at them. They were ashamed from what they did.

**After one hour of watching over Shuichi….**

Before leaving, Hiro scolded the two from what they have done and demanded them to behave properly especially when they are in front of Shuichi.

The two were still silent looking at Shuichi until the night came. Shuichi was curious about Yuki and Ichigo's weird and unusual behavior this past morning. He glanced at them and smiled to break their silence.

"Sumimasen!"

"Sumimasen!" Both apologized at the same time again.

"Eh? What are you apologizing for? Don't worry I'm not mad to both of you." He answered.

"It was your entire fault!" Yuki whispered to Ichigo.

"Do you think I'm the only one who has the fault here?" She whispered back.

"But the entire fault came from you first!" Yuki whispered, angrily this time.

"Think of your own faults first!" Ichigo replied, using a normal voice this time. (Nearly shouting!)

An argument started again and it made Shuichi irritated.

"Hey!...(no one heard him)…hey!...(still no one heard him)….hey! CAN THE TWO OF YOU AT LEAST LET ME SLEEP FOR THE NIGHT!" Shuichi tried his best to shout it out.

The two were shocked and again went into silence. They were fully ashamed to Shuichi…arguing in front of him despite his sickness.

Shuichi turned his body on the opposite side flipping his blanket rigidly, trying to show the two about his disappointment. But a few seconds later,

Ichigo went close beside Shuichi and whispered him something. Yuki just watched her.

"Shuichi…I'm really sorry. Do you want me to stay here for the night?...Just to compensate for my behavior recently."

Shuichi hasn't slept yet and he heard about Ichigo's offer. He rotated his body facing Ichigo and gawked at her for a minute. After looking at her, his lips curved at the point of smiling. When Ichigo saw it, she was gratified that Shuichi answered yes.

Later, Yuki stood up from the chair and strode towards Ichigo and Shuichi. He laid a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said, "The night's already deep…I'll handle Shuichi by myself. You know what to do…."

"Ahhh…..Yuki I've decided to let Ichigo stay here for the night. It's better for me to see two people caring and watching over. Pls. let her stay." Shuichi spoke with pleasing voice and facial expression. Yuki can't just handle failing his lover's request so he was obliged to let that aggressive girl (!) sleep there.

When it's time for sleeping for Yuki (seeing Shuichi covering the whole space of the bed and sleeping peacefully) he didn't bother barging into the bed. Instead, he got two bed sheets (sorry I don't know the term for Japanese thin cloth bed…? I don't know) for him and gave the other for Ichigo. (Still he's being gentleman…) Ichigo wasn't expecting that but she was thankful. They both fixed those sheets and lay.

**The next morning….**

Ichigo woke up first before Yuki and Shuichi. She went downstairs and thought of preparing breakfast for the three of them. She meddled in the kitchen, searched for some edible stuff and invented a new kind of food. It's her expertise. (By the way she studied culinary arts…)

The essence of the food she was cooking passed through the nose of Yuki which made him wake up. He stood up and went downstairs to check out the kitchen.

"Hey…do you think it is right to intrude someone's kitchen?" Yuki started.

Ichigo was surprised by that and just gave Yuki a smile.

"Eh….he…hhe….I…I just tried to make some food here. I made this for the three of us." Ichigo spoke nervously smiling.

Yuki walked towards her and stopped when they were only one and half inch away from each other. Ichigo's heart pounded harder because she thought Yuki might…might…. (hmmm….I don't know what she's thinking either)

Yuki grabbed a spoon and tasted the food. Ichigo wasn't looking that time because of nervousness.

"It's good. You're nice at cooking. Prepare the table and I'll bring Shuichi here." He said while turning away and walking upstairs.

Ichigo was left there surprised again but later she prepared the table.

Yuki on the other hand guided and helped Shuichi go to the dining room. He was now feeling a little bit alright from having a nice sleep yesterday.

When the two came, Ichigo pulled a chair for Shuichi and let him sit.

"Arigato." Shuichi said smiling. (Always smiling…)

Ichigo was happy with Shuichi's nice condition. When she was going to pull her own chair, Yuki pulled it for her.

"Ah..ah?...Arigato." Ichigo spoke. Then Yuki also sat.

They all began eating the scrumptious foods which Ichigo made.

"Ah!...Oishi!...Ichigo did you make all of this?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the appreciation." She answered.(smiling)

"Yuki...I'm glad that both of you are good cooks." Shuichi spoke again.

Yuki just glanced at him and said nothing.

**Hmmm…actually the title wasn't suitable for the ending of the chapter. But don't mind about it! I have already the ideas for my fourth chapter…..hehehe…lol! Hope you liked this one! **

**For all reviewers ARIGATO MINNA**!


	4. Exhausting Weekend

**Author: I made this chapter right after chapter three. I think this is some kinda' a continuation?...Can't say more about this…..OK! Start reading…..guys!**

**Reminder: … means pause. (Blahblah….) captions**

**Chapter Four: Exhausting Weekend**

Shuichi had just recovered from his sicknessand it was already weekend. No work and no appointments.

"Ummm…Shuichi I think I'll be goin'. Just call me if you need somethin' or you want to talk. Pls. don't pressure your self too much, ok!...Ja!" Ichigo said before leaving. She waved her hand to the both of them and walked away.

When Ichigo lost from their sight, Yuki closed the door. He put his hands around Shu's body and hugged him tight.

"Yu…yuki…?" Shuichi spoke softly as he share his hug (also) to Yuki.

"Shuichi…" Yuki spoke as he tilt Shuichi's head and kiss him. (After breaking the kiss but still hugging) "It's been a long time I haven't…held you this tight. I've really missed it." After uttering those words he broke the hug and went towards his workroom. Shuichi just followed him with a smiling look.

"Ok…He's going to start working again. Hmmm…What can I do? I'll just be bored." Shuichi thought and confused.

Until after a few minutes, his cell phone rang. It was Ichigo.

"Shuichi! It's me Ichigo." The person on the other line said.

"Oh…Ichigo. What do you need?" He answered.

"Ummm…actually I don't need anything but I just want to invite you to go an amusement park. At Odaiba!" She said.

"Oh great! When?"

"Tomorrow…I'll just go there at your place….I almost forgot you can also invite Yuki….Bye." Then the line went dead.

"Wow! I can't wait. I'll tell Yuki about this immediately." Shuichi said as he ran to Yuki's workroom. He jumped on top of the table happily. (because of excitement) Yuki was astounded by that and caused him to get angry at Shuichi.

"Get out! You just ruined my mood!" He shouted angrily.

Shuichi was scared so he went out of the room and didn't tell about the amusement park anymore.

**(Actually Yuki heard the thing about the amusement park. He heard it from the loud voice of Shuichi.)**

"**Damn it! **I lost a lot of my time taking care of that brat. My deadline is already next week and still I can't think of what I will write on my last three chapters!" Yuki thought…and still irritated but not because of Shuichi but because of his empty ideas.

**The next morning….**

Shuichi was already prepared for the amusement park and just waiting for the arrival of Ichigo. Though Yuki is not really mad at him, he was still bothered. He went first in front of Yuki's workroom before going outside. He decided to knock but stop his self because of uncertainty so when he decided to just leave, a hand suddenly tapped his shoulder.

"Don't you want me to go with you?" He said.

Shuichi was surprised by it and turned to face him. "Ah…ah…I thought you're mad that's why I didn't bother telling it to you."

"Let's go." Yuki said before walking towards the door and opening it.

"Eh?...Where's Shuichi?" She asked glancing at the back of Yuki.

"Ichigo!" Shuichi shouted happily, walking towards her and putting his arms around hers. She blushed and was surprised. Shuichi on the other hand was happy because Yuki wasn't mad at him after all….but I think now he is. Yuki was jealous of Ichigo being treated by Shuichi like that.

When Ichigo noticed that Yuki was glaring, not at them but at their hands she gripped her arms tighter towards Shuichi's and gave him (Yuki) a smirk. Yuki controlled his self even more not to get mad at her for the sake of Shuichi.

**Wow! Do you know that while Yuki was driving on the way to Odaiba Amusement Park, (Inside his car)…Ichigo was flirting with Shuichi. **

**Shuichi's innocence doesn't have the idea that he was already hurting Yuki that very moment. (If I was on Yuki's place, I would stop the car, drag Ichigo out of it and kill her. "That BRUTAL!" K'so! It's so aggravating. **

**/Sorry if my sentence construction is not that organized…because even this is my own story; I'm irritated by that girl's actions./**

**/Ok…Back to work………Read again:D/**

"The atmosphere's killing me hard! How can Shuichi act so innocent in front of me? Does he even care about my feelings? Though sometimes I'm mean at him, does he have to repay me like this? Better think of a plan and make that girl stop!" Yuki thought as he drifted the car hardly and over speed it. He was like a racer persevered to win that time.

"Y;;;yu…yuki? Are you alright? Ah!" Shuichi asked bouncing at the back of the car with Ichigo holding her tautly.

Yuki again saw that and drove even faster. You can even hear the loud screeching of his tires, bustling on the middle of the road. When they arrived at the amusement park the same time as when Yuki's car stopped, all what you can glimpse is smoke throughout the place…I mean road or parking lot.

"So! Did you guys have fun?" Yuki asked in a mocking voice.

"Do you think we are? I feel very dizzy and my lungs are covered with smoke." Shuichi said while coughing and barely having hard time breathing. Until after a few moments he fell. Luckily Yuki caught him at the exact time. Ichigo saw the effect of what Yuki did so she went near him, letting him put Shuichi on a bench first before releasing her rage.

"Hey YOU…Yuki Eiri! Is this your way of expressing your love for him? How could you take doing things like this towards him? You stone-hearted person!" She cried out and lifted her right hand, swung it towards Yuki's face. Yuki sensed it was coming so he had the chance dodging it. He held Ichigo's hand and gripped it unbreakably.

"Is that what you think? You're such a moron…."Yuki said in a serious voice.

"Huh?...What did you call me?" Ichigo shouted back full of anger. Trying to make Yuki reclaim what he just said. She lifted her other hand and did the same from what he did earlier. But unfortunately, he was able to dodge it again and this time he harshly gripped on it…telling that she doesn't have the right to say that to him either.

"Do you think I'm goin' to accept your challenge if I want him to lose from my sight? And what I did lately was not meant for him but for you though he was the one more affected. Of course you won't understand anything because you don't even know the person who is in Shuichi's heart."

Ichigo was fully struck by his words. Yuki loosened the grip when he felt that Ichigo lost energy from what she heard. Later…she fell from her knees. It was right when…Yuki asked her about the person in Shu's heart and she knew it was still Yuki. She was already crying that time and was starting to lose hope. But why would she dare lose hope? If her love is true then she should fight for it. (She also remembered someone she had given her promise)

After realizing some circumstances and stopped from crying, she closed her hands (both left and right which were leaning on the floor); scratching the floor with her nails, stood up. Full of courage, she faced Yuki.

"I apologize. I should be more critical about this thing…/she paused for about almost one minute/ but still I won't give up until I've proven…that my challenge will work." She stated using a persevered voice.

**Did you get what she said from Yuki? There's a meaning under those words. Maybe you'll just discover it at the end. Not in this chapter but in the end of the story. I think…Ichigo is a big help for Yuki….Guess why? **

Yuki doesn't know how to interpret Ichigo's words through his knowledge. Though her words were simple still…it's hard to understand by people like Yuki. **You know what I am trying to say? **Yuki is a very critical person despite his "being" a novelist. Through words or deep ones, he can already make it meaningful. But not all words should be taken gravely…you just have to express it.

**Hmmm………I think you're a little bit confused of what I'm saying…right?...Don't be bothered because I'm just making it tricky…and making it as if a quotation. But it's not a non sense thing….I don't know… Am I bothering you're reading? Sorry! I'll shut my mouth from now on.**

**After a few minutes….**

The two were already in peace from their argument and they were just waiting for Shuichi to wake up. I think they've wasted a little time but gladly Shuichi doesn't know anything about what happened.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and observed things around him. He heard shouts from far away, many people having conversations and other miscellaneous activities. It was noisy indeed and the sun was still up. It took several moments before he knew that he was in an amusement park together with Ichigo and Yuki. **Wow! How long did it registered his mind…ooops! Sorry again…I'll try shutting up.**

"How long have I slept?" He asked looking at their faces which is in a cute smile way. **(Yuki and Ichigo)**

"Don't care about it. C'mon! Let's go!" Ichigo answered pulling his hand towards the rides. He glanced at Yuki who was smiling at him and following them. He was somewhat confused by those actions the two were showing but it was alright as long as he's happy and satisfied.

As Yuki was looking at Ichigo's actions he doesn't feel jealous anymore maybe because her words struck him too, having some sense of truth.

"Shuichi…what do you want to ride?...You can pick whatever you like just be sure you won't get dizzy again…hmmm?." Ichigo spoke as she smiles every time she speaks with him and now…also to Yuki.

"Yuki what do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know…just choose and we'll handle the risk when you fainted." He said as if trying to tell a joke…nearly like it. He answered and looked at Ichigo the same as she looked at him. Not in a way…you know **before.**

**Now…….the true battle begins!**

**Somewhat like the way they did before…..like this………………………**

"Ummmm…I want to ride roller coaster!" He said. (Shuichi was the one speaking)

The two looked at each other saying, "Like what we just guessed…" and then sighed while their heads are both bowed.

"What's the problem? Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"No."

"No" They both answered.

They both put their arms around Shu's and escorted him towards the ticket booth. All the people stared at their position and the three of them just ignored it.

"I'll pay for those!" Shuichi spoke while reaching the money to the counter (?) and getting the tickets.

"The two didn't say anything but they were a little bit surprised. They were even supposed to race in paying the ticket.

"Ok! Let's go!" Shuichi said blissfully happy.

They rode on it. They let Shuichi alone in one seat and sit together next to him. When the engine of the ride started, Yuki and Ichigo watched over Shuichi closely to rescue him whenever bad thing happens.

**While the roller coaster was moving…**

Shuichi's seatbelt was loosened that time…so when the roller coaster drifted, Shuichi's body tilted and nearly slipped. Yuki and Ichigo noticed it so they stood up abruptly (holding tight at their seat's bars) and grabbed him. Shuichi was surprised because the real thing is…he intentionally loosened the belt to enjoy the ride more. What he did almost killed the two by nervousness so he promised them not to repeat it again.

Shuichi requested them to repeat the ride once more. They didn't disagree with it and stayed on their seats. (Of course Shuichi paid for it again)

(Sorry if I'm taking a hard time describing and detailing what really is happening)

Shuichi was concentrating deeply on something while on the ride and the two were now relaxed. While thinking of it for a long time, something terrifying happened.

**The wheels of the roller coaster lost its place from the rails. The ride lost its control and the people at the back were already panicking. That's not all! The seats started falling down one by one from the back. Many people had already fallen. When he began panicking, he remembered two familiar persons who were sitting at his back. It was Yuki and Ichigo. When he was going to face them, his seat started falling apart from each other. **

**He fell…but suddenly two hands reached him and pulled him up. They successfully did pull him up but their seat fell…together…they were dropped. Shuichi saw what just happened and it froze his body directly up to his heart. No screams came out his mouth. No tears flowed from his eyes for that shock dreadfully struck his soul and stopped every single nerve inside him. **

**He had been rescued but all the people who fell…sadly, died…including the two. He never stopped from walking with absence of mind and didn't care about the nurses or people or rescuers…I think pulling him or now dragging him towards the ambulance. He did get bruises and wounds.**

**Laughs……………. (It was me laughing ok…….it's so funny…weird isn't it?)**

"Hey…Yuki what's with him? It's like he saw something terrible." Ichigo whispered while she and Yuki were following him and trying to pull him.

"I don't know either. Maybe…he did saw a terrible thing…YOU!" Yuki said humorously laughing there like a **weirdo! **

"Oh….so that was soooooo funny hugh!" She said in an irritated voice but trying her best not to blow up.

"Uhhh…..never mind about that. Let's just wake up Shuichi from his sleep walk." He replied holding his throat from laughing again.

"Shuichi!"

"Shuichi!" They shouted running after him who is still absent-minded.

No answer was offered to them even a single glance so they decided to drag him forcedly and went to the nearest bench. They pushed him towards it and held his shoulder. Yuki was the first one who asked him.

"Shuichi…what happened//no answer/ Tell me what's your problem. /hmm…no answer/ He growled…Hey you brat if you won't say anything I'll leave you! He shouted and collared him. Ichigo slapped his hand away from Shu and pushed him saying, "Move over…I'll take this one."

"Shuichi…it's me Ichigo. **So?** (Yuki said listening at his side and doing some gestures mocking her.) /no reaction/ Hey…wake up! Are you sleeping or something…/no answer/…Shuichi, WAKE UP!...and also collared him while quivering it.

"Wow as if you're stopping me lately about collaring him…now you're doing it…harsher?" He said stopping her.

"Uh….sorry." She spoke.

**They both continued waking him up…………………………………….**

"**Ahhh!**" Shuichi shouted hardly able to breathe. He looked at Ichigo and Yuki and touched them with trembling hands.

They both hugged him and told him, "It's alright not…I'M HERE FOR YOU." Their eyes hit each other after uttering the same words from their mouth. (referring to Ichigo and Yuki)

When they break their hug from Shuichi, all was slow in motion. Until after a few seconds…confusion crossed out of Shuichi's face and began moving away from them as if he was scared.

"Shuichi? What's the problem?" Ichigo asked and looked at Yuki with confusion.

Shuichi was now trembling hard…he can't speak and talk to ghosts…it was his greatest fear other than losing Yuki or Ichigo from his sight.

"I-I saw y—you!...Y---you fell from the roller coaster…you're ghosts! Ah!" Shuichi mumbled shouting as he tried to run away with shaking feet.

Yuki and Ichigo don't know what the commotion inside Shuichi's mind so they just ran after him and grabbed him.

"Hey!" They both said trying to calm Shu. "I think he had a terrible nightmare… (Can also be called a "daymare"…lol…just kidding)" He whispered to Ichigo. "OH…I SEE."

"Shuichi…you just had a nightmare…see…we're still alive…we are NOW talking to you…isn't it an evidence that we're alive and here?" Yuki said.

It took several moments before Shuichi calmed down and began speaking normally.

"Sorry…if this day sucked because of my craziness. Im really sorry…it's already 5:00 and we haven't even rode a single ride."

"It's ok…let's just take dinner…MY TREAT!" She said.

All of them searched for a nice restaurant. When they have chosen one, they entered and chose a seat.

"So…is this all what you want to eat ma'am and sirs?" The waiter said with a sweat because Ichigo almost ordered all the foods from their brochure. (sorry I don't know the term for it).

"Yeah that's all…we'll just order our desserts later." Ichigo said.

"Ok just wait for 20 to 25 minutes for all of these. I'll go now." The waiter said and bowed before heading towards the kitchen.

"Uhhh…I'll just go to the bathroom." Shuichi said smiling and left. He didn't really go to the bathroom instead he went outside secretly and looked for the nearest bakeshop. Glad he found one in no time. He entered the bakeshop and looked for some cakes.

"Oh great! I found the right one!" Shuichi thought and pointed the blueberry cheesecake to the salesman.

"Do you want to order this sir?" The salesman asked for assurance.

"Yeah…and can you please put an icing there saying, "Happy Birthday Ichigo!"

"Ok…just a minute sir."

"Wow…good thing I remembered that it's her birthday today."

"Her sir. Thank you for buying! Come again!"

Shuichi run immediately back to the restaurant.

"Shuichi is still not here. I wonder what happened." Ichigo spoke.

"I'll go check him. Stay here." Yuki said as he stood up and went to check out Shuichi on the comfort room. While walking he saw Shuichi entering at the entrance of the restaurant holding a box of cake. He didn't care much about it instead; he went back to their table.

"**What took you so long?"** She asked.

"Uhhh…nothing important…C'mon let's eat." Shuichi replied hiding the box of cake.

When they started, Yuki looked at the box curiously. He already knew that it was a cake…but "Why would Shuichi buy one?", he thought. He observed closer without letting the two notices it. Then after a moment, he saw the icing which was molded into words. "Happy Birthday Ichigo!" So this is what it is about. I see…so that's why he invited us." He thought and continued eating.

When Ichigo was going to call the waiter to order some desserts, Shuichi spoke. "Ichigo, Happy Birthday!" Shuichi said pulling out the box from his back and opening it.

"Hohow did you know?" She asked.

"Don't ask about that anymore. I bought this as a gift. Glad you mentioned about your favorite cake. I didn't took a hard time choosing. Happy Birthday again!"

"Domo…Arigato." She said happily.

Ichigo sliced the cake and gave one slice to each of them. "Huhh…Where's Yuki?" She asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even notice that he was gone." Shuichi replied.

**After a few seconds…Yuki came back.**

Yuki went back to his chair and began tasting the cake. "Yuki. Where have you been?" Shuichi asked while enjoying the cake. "Just did nothing." He replied.

After eating and talking about so many things, Shuichi fell asleep. Yuki carried him and brought him into the car. Ichigo was left there. She went to the cashier and asked for her bill.

"Ummm…you are already paid ma'am." The person in the cashier said.

"Bu…but I haven't pay for it yet." She said in confusion.

"But it says here that you're paid, ma'am."

Ichigo slowly walked away from the cashier…still confused. He went outside and looked at Yuki who was waiting and smoking.

**At Ichigo's place…**

"Thank you for bringing me here at my apartment and thanks…..for your gift. You know what I mean. Good night! And pls. tell Shuichi that I also loved his gift." She said before entering her apartment.

**Hoooooooooo….that was tiring indeed. **

**I want to explain the thing highlighted above. It was Shuichi's nightmare…and the nurse or people I've mentioned earlier…who was puling him was Ichigo and Yuki. He just went under a deep nightmare that moment…that's why. Still hard to understand…well that's my weakness. Sometimes I can't put into correct sentences the things I want to describe. SORRY! Well the ending is near…PLS. REVIEW! **

**For reviewers: Domo Arigato:Dss**


	5. Surprise Gift

**Author Note: Sorry for making this too late (super late). I know I know…I shouldn't have promised you all to write this immediately…Don't worry because this will be the last chapter.**

**//Just got stuck into some complicated dilemmas. //**

**Chapter Five: Surprise Gift…**

It was already 8:00 in the morning and still Shuichi is still in a deep slumber. A few minutes later something woke him up.

He immediately fixed his self and for the first time…didn't bid goodbye to Yuki. Yuki didn't notice that Shuichi is already gone. It was unusual for him not giving a goodbye kiss.

**At the studio…**

Shuichi came (breathing hard) at the studio almost ten minutes late…or I think more than that. And as we all know his manager (K), pointed a gun towards him. Shuichi was used to it a bit but despite that he was still scared.

All of them prepared for the new recording of Bad Luck's new album and went to their respective places and started working.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon when they have finished the recording. All of them were tired especially Shuichi.

"Phew….at last we're finished!" Shuichi tried to shout with his last energy.

When K and Sakano dismissed their session…someone bursted out of the door and entered joyfully.

"Konichiwa Miina…I brought some food!" Ichigo cried while carrying….I think five to six bags of food.

She distributed it to everyone and walked towards Shuichi. "Hey!...so how's work?" She asked. "Well…It's kinda exhausting. Uhh…thanks for the food it's really delicious." He replied while sipping his cola beverage.

"Uhhh…..I just want to ask you for a walk. Is it ok? But if you don't want or Yu—"She was cut when Shuichi said, "Sure…I know he wouldn't mind", and smiled at her.

After a few moments Shuichi stood up and reached a hand for Ichigo. "Come on…let's go!" He said with a vigorous beam. Ichigo lend her hand to him and him pull her.

When they were already out the studio building, he thinks of a place where he could bring Ichigo. "Yes that's it!" He said in his mind and pulled Ichigo again.

**In the park…**

"Here we are!" He cried. "Is this where you and Yuki met?" Ichigo asked, unsure. Shuichi just stared at her and said nothing. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked again.

"You know to be honest with you…I already knew about your plan. I'm not just sure about it but now… I think I'm right." Ichigo's eyes widened after hearing this. She can't believe that Shuichi will be this smart to sense this.

Well…it's not an insult, it's just surprising.

"Before I met you, I met my sister. She said….that I will receive the best birthday present from her. I don't know what it was but when I met you…I was delighted.

A tint of pink resembled her face…hearing this from a friend.

She grinned and spoke. " So did our plan work?" "What?" Shuichi asked, confused.

"I thought you already knew what your sister and I are trying to do?" She asked…also confused. "Oh…shit." She whispered.

"No. I'm just happy that she introduced me a wonderful girl like you and that's enough for a present."

"Like what I am expecting…he doesn't get it after all. I better tell him besides I already spilled my secret with his sister."

"You know Shuichi…the real thing is. I'm just here to make your relationship with Yuki even stronger. But I'm also your friend. I also like you…but I already have someone, he also knows about our plan with you. Remember Hiro's brother?...Yuji (I know this name is really wrong think I've invented it….sorry forgot his name)//lol// He's my boyfriend. Do you understand?"

Shuichi was out of words. He was obviously speechless that time.

"Shu…ic…hi? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. No answer came. Shuichi was still standing there astounded by what he had just heard. "Shuichi!" Ichigo shouted directly in his right ear. "Oww!" He cried. "Of course…I'm alright." Then he laughed. And Ichigo laughed.

They walked for awhile and then shared happy moments with their lovers./ Their experiences and even their fights. They were almost the same and the only difference is that Shuichi has a relationship with same gender.

"So….Shuichi I think it's time for goodnight. Thanks for all…you also made me happy." "Only…you made me happier than my boyfriend does." She whispered and giggled. Shuichi blushed.

She went towards her apartment door and suddenly someone opened it. It was her boyfriend. He welcomed her and waved at Shuichi. He knows all about Shuichi…though Hiro don't say things about him.

**The next day…**

That day was Shuichi's birthday. All have greeted him. All have given their presents. They were at the bar all day excluding Yuki.

"Hey Shuichi. It seems that your boyfriend forgot your birthday. Didn't you invite him?" Hiro asked whispering.

"No…I know that he will never forget my birthday and this morning I…." He paused.

"Forgot to invite him…" Hiro continued his sentence. "I thought you wouldn't fail to remember your lover."

"It was just that I am so excited and…and I didn't notice him when I woke up."

"So…where could he be?" Hiro asked teasingly.

"I'm goin' home." Shuichi said then immediately left the party that was held for him.

"Shuichi!" Hiro cried as he tried to catch up with him but he failed.

**At the apartment…**

It was quarter to ten when he arrived.

It was totally dark inside and no one seems to be there. "He forgot…" Shuichi sighed and turned to open the door again. Suddenly two strong arms stopped him. It was arranged around his small body. Then a familiar voice got his attention. "Yuki?" He turns around and saw Yuki smiling at him.

"You forgot to invite me in your little party of yours." He said teasingly.

"Sorry." Shuichi said as he smiled.

Yuki led him to their bedroom. "It's time to give you my gift." He whispered then slip up Shuichi's body to cover his mouth with his. His kiss was earth' shattering. Warm and strong lips molded Shu's mouth, but touched every nerve in him. His tongue stroke his, and yet it felt like it was also stroking his skin; his chest, everywhere.

He raised his head and stared into his eyes. "Shuichi…I love you", He said, his voice throatier than he ever said before. He grabbed the hem of his T'shirt and began yanking upward. He let him strip it at his leisure. He was frantic to see this young man's chest again. But this time he would touch it more, taste it more, use it for his pleasure.

And with luck, his.

"Uh….Yuki?" Shuichi said, his voice coming out a bit muffled from underneath his shirt.

"Yes?"

"Uhh…nothing."

Shuichi still didn't move. Fear of failure seized him and wouldn't let go. "Yuki?"

"Uh-huh?" He grunted.

"Ca----can we stop for just a minute?" He said.

"Be good for just a second. This is hard enough as it is.

His body (It's Yuki I'm referring to), his mind, his hormones were impatient. Instant gratification is what he wants. Nothing but frustration for Shuichi's body.

Shuichi on the other hand was very nervous, his heart pounds hard every second, his body nearly trembling.

"Why I am like this? We've done this many times before. I should…I should…"

"I think you're ready enough by now."

Yuki's apprehension vanished as the anticipation took over. He snapped off the light on his bedside table, both to ward off a bout of shyness on his part, and to test the power of practice.

It was dark enough in the room that he could merely see the outline of Shuichi's body, but his shining amethyst eyes made it easy for him to notice that his face was blushing and slightly perspiring. (I know that it's a little impossible to see that…)

He reached out to stroke his silky crimson hair. "If at any time one of us is uncomfortable, I can give a call time out right then, got it?"

"Yes", Shuichi breathed.

His enthusiasm was adorable. And sexy. He lowered his head slowly and settled his mouth over his. At first he kept the kisses short and nibbly, taking the time to enjoy the taste of his, the scent of his skin.

He moaned a little, which was all the encouragement he needed to deepen the kiss. But first he lifted his head and whispered," its ok….It's been a long time since we've done this."

This time when he kissed him, he coaxed his lips apart. Slanting his head, he experimented with the perfect fit, then touched his tongue to his. Shuichi whispered, "Oh!" into his mouth and a firestorm raged to life. Instead of lying docilely, accepting his attentions, he began lending his participation. In the kissing the touching, the twisting restlessly, pressing his body closer to his.

His arms locked around the back of his neck in silent.

The kisses could have lasted for minutes or hours, he lost all track of time as he reveled in his sweet mouth, the soft skin of his face, the silky strands of his hair. Sensation took over and his blood thickened in his veins while his heart threatened to explode against his, just as fast against his chest.

Yuki had always enjoyed kissing.

He hadn't been that aggressive before and hadn't been that nostalgic. They slept.

**5:00am**

Yuki looked at his watch and sat up from bed. After looking at his watch, he stood up and went to his window. He pushed the curtains which were blocking the windows and opened it.

Yuki sighed. "It's time." He whispered to himself as he went back to bed and try waking up Shuichi. "No work. I'm tired." Shuichi mumbled as he slammed a pillow on top of his head. (not harshly) "Shuichi…"Yuki whispered. No answer. "Shuichi…" Yuki called again. Still…no sign of waking up. "Shuichi! I have to give you something important." He called for the last time and forced to stood up Shuichi. At last Shuichi was up. He yawned and rubbed his hand and asked," What is it Yuki? It's too early." He said sleepily.

Yuki then fumbled in his pocket and pulled a small dainty box. He opened it and slowly took the jewelry out of it. He captured Shuichi's (right or left?...whatever is the answer….) hand and slid the ring to his thin finger. "Shuichi…will you marry me?" He asked gently and waited for his lover's response.

Five minutes went before Shuichi was able to answer. "What do you think…I will say?" He asked teasingly. "Of course! I will marry you…" He said blushing and smiling.

It was the exact time when Shuichi agreed to Yuki's offer. The sun was on and its rays were slowly crawling to their skin.

**At last it was finished. So…how was it?**

**Thanks for reviews…**


End file.
